Hot Fudge Nation Just Add Nuts!
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: It's a cold winter's night and America needs to warm up. What better way than with some hot fudge? And maybe a little bit of Iggy on the side...


**I'm baaaack! Sadly, not with the prequel... But that IS in progress and going very well. This is a one-shot that was inspired by a conversation I had with a friend about hot chocolate and she told me, "Hey! You should do a USUK fanfic with hot fudge in it!" And so, I did. =) Hope you all enjoy!**

Hot Fudge Nation… Just add Nuts

Ah, winter… Such a lovely season. Snow, crystalline and white, adorns the ground and cheery holidays like Christmas are celebrated during such cold times, bringing warmth to one's soul.

Winter is definitely loved by all… unless you're a shivering, American nation that does not agree with drastically cold temperatures.

Indeed, Alfred F Jones, the United States of America, was busy moping about his house, wearing a thick wool sweater as he kept warm. He didn't hate winter, per say, he just didn't like how horribly cold it got. Truthfully if winter wasn't so brutally freezing, then maybe it would be a little more enjoyable.

As America wandered around his cold house, he happened upon the living room where England was busy indulging himself in a very interesting book by a certain Charles Dickens. The British nation was staying at America's house for the holiday season, feeling the need to stay with his boyfriend during such an important celebration.

America shivered as he looked his lover up and down, wondering how in the world England could get by in the cold while wearing his normal dress shirt and sweater-vest. The American nation surveyed the room, taking note of how his American short-hair cat, appropriately named Hero, was curled up with England's Scottish Fold, Edgar. Taking this into note, America walked over to the couch and snuggled into England's side, leaning into the Brit's warmth.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England snapped, leaning away from the America.

"Arrtttiiiee…" America whined, trying hard to snuggle his way back to his boyfriend. "I'm cooollldd. Warm me upppp."

"Get off, you git!" England scoffed, pushing the blonde nation away. "I am trying to read, if you don't mind."

"B-but…" America sniffled, pulling on his best puppy-face. "Artie… Don't you want to cuddle? Do you not like cuddling?"

"I don't mind it, Alfred…" England sighed, closing his book. "I just don't want to do that right now. If you're cold, do something else to warm up. Try eating or drinking something warm. That usually helps."

"Okay…" America sighed, shuffling to the kitchen.

The American nation was soon sorting through selves in the pantry, looking for something that would do him a bit of good. There was always soup… but he didn't feel like soup. Something sweet would be better… An idea came to mind. Hot chocolate! Yes! The cure to all winter woes!

America dug around the pantry, searching long and hard for the box that held the packets of heavenly chocolate. He frowned when his search turned up dry. He _knew _he had a box in there somewhere… A realization came to mind and he stormed down to the basement, where his alien friend Tony was busy playing video games.

"Tony!" America yelled into the dark basement, being greeted by the sound of digitalized gunfire. "Where's the hot chocolate?"

"Down here, dumbass," Tony responded, not once taking his giant red eyes off of the screen.

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will then give it to that fucking limey," Tony explained. "He does not deserve the wondrous and heavenly gift called hot chocolate." He then added under his breath, "I hope that bastard freezes to death…"

"Tony, it's just _chocolate_," America sighed. "C'mon, toss the box up here."

"No."

"Tony…"

"I said no," the alien responded. "Find something else." There was the sound of an explosion. "Dammit! You made me die!"

America sighed and turned around, closing the door behind him. "Have fun, Tony…"

"Make sure to throw the limey in a snow drift for me."

America sighed as he walked back to the pantry. Now what? He scanned the shelves again. Not much… Just that damn tea Arthur loved so much. His eyes then caught of glance of something… interesting.

"What's this?" he asked himself, taking it off the shelf.

It was a small container of fudge, meant mainly for ice cream. He smiled to himself. _Way _better than hot chocolate. He quickly popped the container in the microwave and began to heat it up, bouncing up and down excitedly as it spun around slowly.

The microwave beeped, music to his ears, and America pulled the container of fudge from the contraption. He dipped his finger in, reeling away from the warmth at first, and then stuck it in his mouth, making a noise of pleasure. Oh yeah… That was the stuff…

The American nation quickly bounded back into the living room, plopping down beside England as he kept dipping his finger in and out, in and out of the delicious liquid chocolate. England jumped in surprise at first and once he saw who it was, he sent a withering glare in America's general direction.

"You're back…" he muttered, sounding annoyed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, I thought I might as well offer some to you," America said, moving the container towards England. "After all, it wouldn't be very _gentleman-like_ to eat it all by myself."

"No thank you," England said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That's extremely unhealthy, Alfred…"

"But it can't all go to waste!" Alfred protested and suddenly, a devious plot came to mind. "I know…" A devious smile wormed its way onto his face. "How about I use it on you?"

"E-excuse me?" England gasped, taken aback. "A-absolutely not! That is _very_ inappropriate, Alfred!"

"B-but…"

"No! I refuse!"

"Artie, come on…" America sighed. "We haven't had sex in a while…"

"That doesn't matter," England snapped, turning back to his book. "Besides, it's freezing in here."

America rolled his eyes. "Arthur, if two Eskimos can do it in an igloo, I bet we can do it in my freezing house."

"Don't be so vulgar!" England scolded, smacking America's arm with his book. "Please Alfred, just leave me be for now."

"But Arthur…"

England went back to his book, completely ignoring the American and his deadly puppy-eyes. America sniffled slightly and stood to leave, walking dejectedly out of the room. Why didn't England want to have some fun with him? After all, he _did _need to lighten up every once in a while. It just wasn't fair. America looked down at the fudge in his hands. He looked back at the living room entrance. Fudge. Living room entrance.

"Ah, screw it…" he sighed and turned back into the room.

England had fallen asleep on the couch, his book abandoned on the coffee table. America quietly snuck over to the couch, fudge in hand, and leaned over the British nation. Slowly, his other hand began to undo England's tie. After removing that article of clothing, he pulled up the Brit's sweater vest and undid the buttons on his dress shirt, leaving England's pale stomach exposed.

Dipping his finger into the fudge once more, America drew a heart on England's stomach. Slowly and carefully, he bent over England's body, bringing his face close to the ivory skin. His tongue flicked out, contrasting with the ivory of England's skin, and slowly licked the chocolate off of the other nation's stomach.

England's emerald eyes then snapped open, the green orbs surprised. His gaze quickly shot to America and his let out an indignant splutter.

"What in the name of Shakespeare are you doing?" he gasped, sitting up and almost knocking the other country over.

"Just eating some fudge…" America said innocently, as if he wasn't licking said fudge off of England's stomach.

"On my stomach."

"Maybe."

"I thought I told you that we weren't going to do this now," England frowned, trying to push the American away. "Go on, you git."

"No."

"What did you say to me?" England hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I said no," America responded, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "We're doing this, England. Just give me a chance…"

England relaxed, reclining with a light blush dusting his cheeks. "O-okay, you git… But just this once!"

"But of course, Artie," America smirked. "Why would I ask any different?"

"Just get on with it, git…" the older nation snorted and America complied, finishing the remainder of the chocolate spread across his lover's stomach.

England moaned and the other nation looked up at him, smirking. "Getting too hot for ya, babe?"

"Don't call me babe," England spat and America reached up, biting the British nation on the neck.

England moaned again and started to pant, looking up desperately at America once the other pulled away. The American smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with his bright smile. The action made the British man's heart warm and he placed a hand behind America's neck.

"Just hurry up and kiss me, you git," England grunted and pulled America close, their lips coming together instantly.

America smiled into the kiss, exploring England's mouth with his tongue as he slipped his hands along the other's exposed chest. The cats quickly left the room, Hero pouncing on an annoyed Edgar as they left the couple to themselves.

England then sat up, pushing America over so that both of the nations fell on the floor. The British nation kissed his American lover passionately as America ran his fingers through England's scruffy blonde hair. England's nimble fingers then reached for America's sweater, pulling the fabric up slowly.

America then made a small whimper and he pulled down the red fabric of his sweater. England shot a confused look at him.

"It's cold…" America whimpered, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's REALLY cold…"

"Don't be such a wimp," England sighed, gesturing to his open shirt. "Look at me. Am I complaining?"

"So? Doesn't it always rain at your place?" America snorted. "I bet its cold over there when it rains. You must be used to it."

England rolled his eyes. "It doesn't _always _rain…"

"Only most of the time."

"Shut your mouth, you git!" England snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly good moment like this…"

"Well, we can go back to that moment, can't we?" America asked with a smile, reaching up to touch England's face.

"No," England spat, batting his hand away. "It's already ruined."

"Come on, Artie…"

"My name is _Arthur…_"

"Okay, _Arthur_," America sighed, rolling his eyes. "Just forget about that, okay? We can continue. I promise I won't complain about how cold it is."

"No, you already ruined it," England snorted.

"Can we at least start over?"

"I already told you no!" England snapped. "I swear, every time we do this you always have to _ruin_ everything! Why can't you just read the atmosphere for once?" He turned his head away from America. "Alfred… Maybe… maybe it's just not working…"

"No! No… Arthur…" America sighed, taking his lover's face in his hands. "It's working, trust me. I love you, okay? I wouldn't want anyone else with me at this very moment. I just want you. I just need _you._ Let's start over, okay?"

"I guess…" England mumbled, his face flushing. "I guess we could… How about somewhere warmer?"

America kissed his forehead, a smile gracing his lips. "Anywhere you wish."

"Upstairs, maybe?" England asked shyly. "And you can use the fudge if you want…"

America smiled softly as he scooped England in his arms, kissing the nation's forehead. "Of course, my love."

England couldn't help but smile as they headed upstairs.

"I love you, Alfred F Jones," he whispered, burying his head into America's sweater. "I'll love you until I die."

"So will I, Arthur…" America smiled. "So will I."

End

**Fluffy fluff. =) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Keep your eyes peeled for the prequel!**


End file.
